This little girl
by infaroyya
Summary: Sawada Tsunami, known as Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna is a klutz. Yet she's the best girl that any boy ever wanted. She's cute, quite smart, feminine, and the top of all her clumsiness makes you want to protect her at all cost. Boys are competing to get her as theirs. Chocholates, roses, and Teddy bears. At least one of them can be seen everytime she went home. Just like what happens today


Sawada Tsunami, known as Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna is a klutz. Yet she's the best girlfriend that any boy ever wanted.

She's cute, quite smart, feminine, and the top of all her clumsiness makes you want to protect her at all cost.

Boys are competing to get her as theirs.

Chocolates, roses, and Teddy bears. At least one of them can be seen everytime she went home.

Just like what happens today...

"Tadaima!" she said as she entered Sawada house.

"Ah, Okaeri Tsu-chan!" Her everloving mother, Sawada Nana greeted her, still wearing apron and spatula on her hand.

"Ne, kaa-san, is Ren-nii home yet?" Tsuna asked.

"Ren-kun? I think he's in his room he just got back some minutes ago" Nana said.

"thanks mom. I need to talk with him. Don't wory I'll be back to help you with the Salad okay?" Tsuna pecked her mom's cheek.

"okay..." Nana answered with a smile.

Tsuna then went to upstairs, to Reborn's room.

Reborn is a tranfered student from Italy. He stays with Sawada family for temporary, Sawada family and Sinclair family has a tight bond so they welcomed him and treated him like their own family.

Tsuna and Renato _or_ Reborn are the only child in their family so now they treated each other like sibling that they never had.

SFX : *knock* *knock* *knock*

"come in" Reborn said from inside.

"Sorry for interupting you Ren-nii" Tsuna said as she entered the room.

Reborn hummed, "what's this time lil' Tsu?" Tsuna chuckled at the call.

"this is the first time I hear that nickname again after a while. How's your college Ren-nii?"

The college boy just shrugged, "boring as usual"

Tsuna chuckled again, "you're just too smart"

"well, I am..." Reborn smirked , "anyway, what are you doing here?"

Tsuna took out a chocolate bar from her bag.

"hm? What's this... dark chocolate?" Reborn said as he recheived it. "you bought this?"

Tsuna shooked her head. "so, it's from one of your fan?" Reborn snickered as Tsuna nodded.

"yeah, I don't really like it. It's bitter, but I know that you would like it better" Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks..." Reborn put it on the table. "now, what do you want to ask? Surely you're not here just to give me this, right?"

Tsuna smiled again, "you guess it..."

"well, you see... this weekend I- eum... I'll have a date..." she said shyly, slight blush can be seen.

Reborn hummed, "well, I'm not that surprised" he said crossing his arm as he leaned to his chair.

Tsuna blinked. "you're not?"

"nope... you're a highschoolar now. So it's just make a sense" he then smirked, "so who's this lucky guy?"

"h-his name is Hiroshi, Saotomi Hiroshi... he's the basketball captain"

"so your crush finally noticed you, heh?" Reborn teased.

"o-oh shush!" Tsuna squealed in embarassment.

Reborn laughed, "well then, I hope it'll go smoothly..."

"thanks nii-san" Tsuna smiled, "well then, I should go back and help kaa-san"

"wait, Tsuna..." Tsuna stoped right before she turned the knob. "Hai?"

"are you free tomorrow?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before then she said, "Well, there's no clubs tomorrow. No invitations. And no project from sensei either. I think I am... why?"

Reborn smirked, "well I've got something to show you" he said. She swear that she saw glint on his eyes.

"o-okay... well, I'm off" Reborn just waved his hand as reply.

* * *

#weekend

"Ah, Hiroshi-kun! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Tsuna asked as she just arrived to the appointed place.

"no worries. I just arrived a couple of minutes ago" the blonde said. He then wrapped his hand on her waist, making her squeaked while blushing hardly. "shall we go then, Tsu-chan?"

"H-Hai..." she replied, still blushing madly.

They then went to see movie, eat in a family restaurant, and then they strolled around to spent the rest of the day.

However Tsuna isn't happy, she's annoyed as Hiroshi keeps on touching her. he even touched her butt once, saying that it's an accident.

Tsuna felt uncomfortable but she has no heart to voiced it out. Too kind for her own safety I may say.

Tsuna felt uneasier when Hiroshi brought her to a small alley, saying that it's a shortcut to her house. It turns out they met a dead end.

"ano... Hiroshi-kun, maybe you were taking a wrong turn?" Tsuna asked. Just to see him smirking at her.

Tsuna felt danger and so she backed away from him, but Hiroshi has blocked the exit.

"where do you think you're going Tsu-chan~ aren't you having fun today?" he said.

Tsuna takes a step back. "I-I am... really... B-but- eum, I guess it's time for me to get home, don't you think?" she said trying not to shutter.

"Hm~ why so?"

"w-well, It's getting dark-" Tsuna tried to reasoned, taking another step back as he take a step to the front.

"-but the game was just about to begin, right guys~?" as if on cue three more guys came out.

"w-what? W-who are they?" She's totally frigtened.

"oh them? Don't worry, they're my friends... they'll join us in our little game. Don't worry, it'll be fun" Hiroshi said.

"No! Stay back!" Tsuna said as they started to cornering her until she finally hit the wall. _'oh no!'_

Tsuna turned her attention back to them, but before she know it one of them has reached her. he grabbed her hand.

"Hello sweetie~" He said huskly.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she struggling to get free. However, his grip stayed firm.

Hiroshi laughed, "it's no use Tsu-chan~ you're going to be our toy for the night~"

Tsuna stopped struggling as she looking down, covering her eyes with her bangs. "Is that so?" she asked. She's not shuttering anymore, it shocked them a bit. They shocked even more when the guy that grip her hand flied away from her.

She just give him a sidekick...

That poor guy is now laying uncounciously. "w-what the-?" Hiroshi shuttered, but before he can say a thing his two other friend has been knocked either.

Hiroshi stared at hee in horror as Tsuna stared him back with a glinting eyes and a creepy smirk. "Sorry babe~ but you're not the only one around with a loaded gun" she said.

Now Hiroshi found himself backing away, but Tsuna will NOT let him that easily. She has blocked him, ironically in the same way as he did before. "You know Hiroshi-kun? Asking for a _sex_ on the first date wasn't a really good thing to do. Not to me. not to any other girl... It's a bad treament y'know?" She said rather _sweetly._

"I-I-" but before he can said a word she has cutted him.

"-good night~!"

SFX : *smack*

* * *

#back to Sawada House

Tsuna sighed tiredly as she entered her house. "Tadaima..." she said.

"Okaerinasai, Tsu-chan~!" Nana greeted back. "so, how's your date?" she asked cheerfully.

"We- eum... broke up." Tsuna said looking down.

"a-ah... it's okay Tsu-chan." Nana then hugged her daughter. "No need to cry! Kaa-san will make your favourite tonight! So don't get too depressed okay?" Tsuna just smiled back.

"Hai, kaa-san" she answered, but not as cheerful as her usual.

"well then, you better take a shower. I think you might need it" Nana said as she carressed Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna nodded. She then went upstairs, where Reborn has waited for her infront of his room.

"so, how did it goes?" he asked with a playful smirk.

Tsuna scoffed, "a pervert exactly like what you've said"

Reborn laughed wholeheartly, Tsuna took this chance to slip into her room.

"oh yeah, Ren-nii..." Reborn has stopped laughing by then.

Tsuna smiled brightly as she said, "thanks for teaching me those moves, that sure helps me a lot"

Reborn smirked back, "anytime sis, anytime..."

Tsuna give a last smile before she then entered her room attempting to take a long nice shower...

Afterall, today is a very long day for her...


End file.
